


Contact

by Crazy4U



Series: Snakes and Snuggles [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U
Summary: There are many things Vera Oberlin loves.  Fashion, money, power, family, Amira Rashid, and snuggles.





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a brief and fun snuggle fic. I started thinking about how hard it would be for Amira to snuggle with Vera (or with anyone who isn't Damien) and this fic just sort of happened.

There was no alarm clock, Vera Oberlin practically didn't need one anymore. Even with the thick, light dampening drapes the gorgon knew it was seven AM. She opened her eyes, and in the dark could easily make out the form of her lover next to her. Amira was on her back. During the night she must have rolled because the djinn preferred to fall asleep on her belly. Even with a pillow enchanted to be fire resistant, she still liked as little contact with her hair as possible, at least until she fell asleep and the flame went out for the night. Vera also slept on her belly due to her snakes, though if she had a soft enough pillow they would be fine.

Vera smiled, seeing Amira. She was sprawled out on Vera's large bed, her mouth wide open. It was amazing that her snoring hadn't awoken her. Slowly and silently, Vera crept closer, until she could place a kiss on Amira's forehead.

Some people wondered why they were together. Why the elegant and poised Vera Oberlin would be with the wild and aggressive Amira Rashid. There was the initial spark of attraction, and they both liked fashion. Though Amira's tastes were a bit strange. It was an acquired taste, but one she couldn't get enough of.

Vera moved closer to Amira, holding her against her chest, her snakes snuggling against the djinn’s warm face but avoiding her scalp. Vera was wearing an elegant nightie which she had bought on a whim from a boutique halfway across the world while she was on business. Amira meanwhile was wearing a button up blouse over sleep shorts. It was a very cute outfit for sleeping in, though Vera had offered to buy Amira something nicer. The two had gone shopping before, and they didn't quite see eye to eye, but they still had fun. Vera valued the power of well designed products with decades of quality behind their brand, while Amira preferred clothes that were comfortable and cool.

It felt good to hold Amira in her arms like this. When they went to bed, they would spoon, but it could be difficult. Her snakes and Amira's fire wasn't a good combination, but when she was asleep she could enjoy that tender closeness. Vera would never do anything to Amira while she slept, consent was important. Getting intimate wasn't actually that difficult, but simple closeness could be a challenge, and not only physically. Both women liked to keep people at arms length, though Vera accomplished this through a cold demeanor. Amira was the opposite. She was loud and aggressive, driving away all but her closest friends.

Amira stirred, and Vera pulled her head away in time to avoid the fire that sprouted from the djinn's scalp. Even her snakes pulled away, coiling around Vera’s shoulders and collar, they had quickly learned to stay clear of the djinn’s fire. There was a soft, muffled noise as Amira tried to talk, but was was half asleep and pressed against Vera's chest.

“Well good morning to you too.” Vera said.

“Morning.” Amira said. “Are you comfortable?”

Vera was keeping her face away from Amira's hair, but her neck was not uncomfortable, at least, she could hold this position for a while. 

“Are you cozy?” Vera asked.

Amira nodded, snuggling against Vera's chest and collar. Even with her brain still half asleep, Amira was still careful about her hair.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Amira asked, adjusting herself so she could talk.

Vera smirked, though Amira could not see. “I video taped it. Now I have perfect black mail photos of you drooling on your pillow.”

“You jerk.” Amira said, but her hair flickered slightly. Had she fallen asleep again?

There was much to do today, but it could wait. Vera wanted to enjoy this gentle moment of delicate closeness.


End file.
